


I missed you

by sapphire_eyes27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Iwaizumi and Oikawa are in their 20's, Living Together, M/M, Nap Time, No Plot/Plotless, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 23:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10147259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_eyes27/pseuds/sapphire_eyes27
Summary: Iwaoi fluffy drabble based on@fan-of-the-night'scomicI missed you





	

**Author's Note:**

> I loved @fan-of-the-night's [iwaoi comic](http://fan-of-the-night.tumblr.com/post/158036927996/i-missed-you) so much that I just had to write a little drabble for it! I miss writing iwaoi. Hopefully I can post a longer fic of them sometime soon (I say as I eye so many unfinished fics :/)

It’s a quiet Sunday afternoon and Oikawa cannot fall asleep for the life of him.

Iwaizumi suggests they take a nap as the sunlight filters in through the blinds and warms their bare feet, but Oikawa just can’t seem to follow his example. His boyfriend has been dozing peacefully as soon as his body hit the bed, head pillowed against Oikawa’s arm and hand resting gently on his hip. Oikawa can watch Iwaizumi sleep for hours. His relaxed face and soft exhales are mesmerizing to Oikawa. They’ve been dating for years now and they’ve been best friends for longer still, but Oikawa has never tired of seeing Iwaizumi’s sleeping face.

Unable to stop himself, Oikawa’s fingers dance over Iwaizumi’s cheekbone. He watches his boyfriend’s cute nose scrunch up as he wiggles in Oikawa’s arms to get away from the ticklish touch. Oikawa grins and a places soft kiss where his fingers were just momentarily.  

He goes to extract himself from Iwaizumi’s hold because if Oikawa stares any longer he’ll probably end up jumping his boyfriend. He tries to move as slowly as possible as not to disturb Iwaizumi, but Iwaizumi’s hand on his hip tightens nonetheless. He mumbles something incoherent, still in the realm of dreams.

“I’m only going to get some milk bread,” Oikawa whispers to placate his sleeping boyfriend even though he knows Iwaizumi probably didn’t catch a word of it.

Oikawa finally frees himself and makes his way to the kitchen in search of his favorite sweet treat. Just yesterday Oikawa and Iwaizumi had made milk bread celebrating their win against a foreign national volleyball team from the day before. It’s a tradition they started back in middle school. Whenever they won a match, the baking of milk bread quickly followed.

Oikawa takes a bite of the bread, and it melts in his mouth. He moans as his taste buds sing from the sugar. Soon, one piece of milk bread quickly becomes two then three then four. Oikawa thinks he had better save some for Iwaizumi because as much Iwaizumi denies he doesn’t like milk bread as much as Oikawa, he still likes it quite a lot.

With nothing else to do, Oikawa’s feet carry him back to their bedroom where Iwaizumi is still sleeping, now flat on his back. An arm rests across his stomach and Oikawa’s eyes catch the sliver of Iwaizumi’s lean waist where his T-shirt has ridden up. He advances towards him slowly as if in a trance and bends down until he feels Iwaizumi’s breath fan across his face. Without thinking any further, he kisses Iwaizumi on the lips like a prince kissing a slumbering princess.

“I’m back,” he whispers even though he knows it’ll fall on deaf ears.

To Oikawa’s surprise, Iwaizumi cracks his eyes open and smirks devilishly up at him. He grabs Oikawa by the waist and flips them over, so he’s straddling the brunette.

“Welcome back,” he says lowly and attacks Oikawa’s lips like he hasn’t kissed him in years.

Neither get much sleep after that but that’s ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this little drabble brightened your day!!! I like kudos and comments, y'all, so leave em! :3  
> Come visit my [tumblr](http://www.rolling-blunder.tumblr.com) where I fangirl about Haikyuu!! on a daily basis!


End file.
